duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Heroes
The Seven Heroes are the greatest and brightest of all cards in the game. Honestly no card, including Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon, Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny comes close to the brilliance of the Seven Heroes. The Seven Heroes are always, and forever will be the glory of DM history. And...Into the heroes. Scissor Eye There's nothing as brilliant as a 4 to 3000 vanilla that literally fills the fire civilization with blue. What kind of glorious stuff that they made as the bulk of their army is beyond the question of humanity. It is possible to reinforce it with cross gears, however, and when accompanied with Grand Cross Catastrophe, it is virtually invincible. Meteorage Lizard The result of why designers should THINK before they make cards, because this is obviously the result of making a card without thinking. To be exact, a 6 to 5000 Vanilla is basically a sinister abomination that exceeds Mega Manalock Dragon, and not even exceeds the glamour of Meteorage Lizard. And it costs 6, so it can be sent out by Gachanko Gachirobo and when you send it out your opponent will die from laughter and you can go for an instant win. Crath Lade, Merciless King If any Dragon or Zenith thinks that they are god, they had failed to realize the glory of Crath Lade because he speaks to them with fists! Yes, you read it right, Crath Lade speaks to Dragons and Zeniths with fists, and he does it by discarding them in the 9th turn when your opponent is about to kill you with something big. What a big life-saver this glorious multi-use Skeleton Vice is, because he is the epitome of kingliness. Aqua Master Aqua Master knows your own weakness and uses it to defeat you. That is, it reveals an opposing shield when it attacks and is not blocked for 6 mana and only having 4000 power. Basically he knows EVERYTHING your opponent has in his shields! If a card that knows everything isn't a metagame breaker, I don't know what is. Zagaan, Kight of Darkness As 's favourite soldier, Zagaan can overwhelm an insane amount of Beast Folk in an instant with his insane powers, until they set up the Natural Snare, that is.. if they can, chances are they will get owned in an instant. Fools like Devil Diabolos Double Zeta, Ultimate Awakened absolutely have no idea what they are doing when they see the greatest darkness soldier 10000 years ago. Auravine, Earth's Grasp Everyone yearns this stature and power of giving the opponent 2 mana when it is put into the battle zone. Now that is so terrifying, that the opponent will basically bow down to his might. It can also remove annoying jammers such as Hibiki, Explosive Mirror and Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction when needed, so he isn't all grateful. Soon any experienced player have to fear and bow down to the grasp of this funky god. Codename Ethan Beware, Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory, because all hunters are trash in front of the magnificent Codename Ethan. His self-destruction has the weight of the apocalypse and can easily send both the king and the queen into oblivion. He can also apparently block, so beware Gaial Kaiser, he will obliterate you. Truly a great magnificent sight to behold. The Seven Heroes friends D2G Godfather Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner has to rethink his strategy when he sees this great Mafia boss; His Mafioso powers can get around his greatest 2 choice technique and mortally wounded him in an instant. And actually it can easily destroy all tapped creatures with less than 8000 power with his Mafia powers just by looking at them.. if you have a D2 Field! And when accompanied with Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D, your opponent has no choice other than to bow down to the mighty Godfather. Supernova Black Hole Thanatos The worst and most terrifying phoenix ever, it can absorb of 5 civilization resistance's power just by appearing and became stronger and larger when fought, and ain't feared of anything save for Supernova Bigbang Anastathis. He's just about as strong as Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" and Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden in the Background Story! Now, the real card, when it is put into the battle zone, it removes cards from under all evolution creatures, so every single Phoenix has to wither as soon as he appears since they cannot survive without their Meteorburn! And when it is destroyed, it has Goal Life Gate, so the player can recover all of the Tyranno Drakes, Grand Devils, Deep Marines and Brave Spirits and summon all of them on the next turn! Your opponent won't dare remove it, at all! Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight Formerly one of the Seven Heroes, Eternal Moon was driven away by Codename Ethan, but this does not make him any less godly. When he appears from the rain of light, the Origins knew it's the emperor time because this guy is INVINCIBLE! And I mean it, because they cannot even do anything on it! By the way, when Eternal Moon is tapped and you have no shields, it will make your opponent rage because he cannot kill you off! But he can kill Eternal Moon anyway, so just use Patrial Flame! That way, your opponent will rage even more. Truly a magnificent sight to behold, especially the artwork. Stratosphere Giant When you send this AMAZING Giant into the battle zone, he will amaze your opponent by having him cost trample 2 of his creatures from his hand into the battle zone, and he can choose any number of creatures from 0 to 2. Don't use Magnum or discard cards, just let your opponent cost trample whatever he wants and send him awestruck. If you lose, just tell the opponent that this card is so amazing that he cannot resist its greatness, and not even Dorballom, Lord of Demons and Überdragon Bajula are enemies against this guy because he can just crush them with his foot with little or no effort. Sky Crusher, the Agitator This leader of the Dragonoids rushes to the Light Civilization in the speed of wind and crushes them with no mercy. And its real card counterpart reflects that...by sending you and your opponent's mana into the graveyard in the 8th turn! Just wait 7 more turns and you can run all your opponent's mana into his graveyard! With a staggering 7 to 4000 power stature and and effect like this, your opponent is going to laugh, then you can just proceed to destroy all of his mana (and yours, but that's just the awesomeness of the great CRUSHER)! And...Finally. And there are a lot more others, including Fuuma Shax Piccolo, Gaulezal Dragon, Balza, Seeker of Hyperpearls, Luiga Raiza, Battle Dragoon, Caspein, Unbeatable Demon, Emperor Quazla, Astral Tempest, Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion, Chaos Fish, Seamine, Pointy Head Bremo....and many more! But heroes can only be SEVEN! The power of the Seven Heroes is endless for the one with poor luck and faith! Category:Fandom Terminology